Firemaking
Intro In Runescape, firemaking is used to light several items. Most important are the logs. Lighting logs will create a fire on which you can cook your food. For firemaking you will need either a tinderbox which looks like this: Or having started barbarian training, any strung bow, which looks like this: The Forge Regent and the Pyrelord familiars from the Summoning skill can also act as a tinderbox. You can buy a tinderbox from any general store. You can use it to light logs, lanterns, candles and more. You do this by using the tinderbox on them. Bows can be bought from ranging shops or player made using the fletching skill. You can use them to light logs. You do this by using the bow with the log. The higher your firemaking level, the higher your chance to succeed. The best way to train firemaking is by burning logs. To get these you will need to cut trees and therefore firemaking is closely related to woodcutting. In the different sections in this guide you can find information on how to light each type of item and some information on the exp rewards. Logs There are a few ways to light a log, with a tinderbox or with a bow. To use a bow you have to undertake Barbarian Training (the xp earned is the same either way). 1. You can drop the logs on the ground, right click them and then choose the "light logs" option in the menu that pops up. 2. You can click on your tinderbox and then click on the log in your inventory. You will automatically drop the log and light it. 3. You can also choose to drop the log and then use your tinderbox on the log (this method isn't the fastest but maybe you prefer it). 4. You can click on your log and then click on the bow in your inventory. You will automatically drop the log and light it. After lighting a fire, your character will move off the fire. The default direction is towards the west, unless that way is blocked. *An additional 10 exp is received when combining a normal log with a firelighter. Pyre Ships Pyre Ships are constructed to release the spirit of a Barbarian slain in battle, sending it to its final resting place. Making a pyre ship will help train crafting, firemaking and prayer. The knowledge of how to make a pyre ship is acquired during Barbarian Training. To make a pyre ship you will require a log, either a bow or a tinderbox, a woodcutting hatchet and some chewed bones. Chewed bones are obtained from mithril dragons within the ancient cavern. Make sure that you are using chewed bones and not mangled bones; both look identical, but if you use mangled bones a level 166 Barbarian Spirit will be released. Once you have all the required items in your inventory, simply click "construct pyre site" to craft the pyre ship and send the barbarian on its way. As a reward for setting the spirit free, it will leave an item behind for you, which if you are lucky, might even be the highly sought after dragon full helm. A prayer bonus is also given for releasing the spirit. The type of log you used will determine how many bones you can bury afterwards that will receive a 300% exp increase. When you bury a bone with the 300% boost a message will appear in your chat screen. The table below shows the skill requirements needed for making each type of pyre ship and how many bones get the exp boost. Pyre Logs Pyre logs are needed to get fine cloth for splitbark armour. This armour is meant for mages. To make pyre logs you need to have completed the Shades of Mort'ton quest. You will need to buy some olive oil from Razmires' general store. Then you need to use the olive oil with the holy flame in the temple, which you built during the Shades of Mort'ton quest, to make some sacred oil. Sacred oil is needed to make pyre logs. The following amount of doses are needed to turn normal logs into pyre logs. Pyre logs are used to burn shade remains on funeral pyres. When you do this there is a chance you will get a key. These keys are needed to get deeper into the Shade Tombs, where you can acquire loot and (possibly) fine cloth. More information on this can be found in the splitbark armour guide. *Lighting the Holy Fire Altar in the temple gives 100 xp. *Adding sacred oil to any logs gives 10 xp. Lights You can also light things other than logs, like lanterns and candles. No firemaking experience is earned for lighting these items. Lights are required to save your life in the Lumbridge Swamp Cave (located in Lumbridge Swamp), in Mos Le'Harmless Caves (on Mos Le'Harmless island), in the Contact! quest dungeon, and so on. In the dark, you will be attacked by swarms, unable to escape, and many an adventurer has died this way. A nasty part of this situation is that lower level lights can go out. The very worst is a simple candle, because many players fail relighting it multiple times until they die. Candles can be extinguished by gusts of cave wind, and can ignite hazardous cave gas with fatal results! Falling into water (such as failing an agility obstacle over water) may extinguish your light source. The worst lantern is the Candle lantern. If you fall with this in the Lumbridge Cave it will break. If you fall with the Oil lantern it will go out and you can relight it with a tinderbox. The Bullseye lantern, Mining helmet and Seer's headbands will never go out even if you fall. Note that all light sources are non-tradeable when lit. They can be extinguished by left clicking them. This means that the firemaking levels are absolute requirements. * Note that Seers' Headbands from the Seers' Village Achievement Diary do not actually need lighting, but certain firemaking levels are required to earn them. * Note that all of the above light sources do NOT work for the Haunted Mine quest. You must use the glowing fungus. ** Brightness: When exploring dark dungeons, you may notice that different light sources are brighter or darker. Each light source provides a certain amount of light. You can carry multiple light sources to make the cave brighter, up to a point (3 lower level or 1 medium plus 1 lower level will equal the brightest light). Mining helmets are dropped by level 11 miners (located in the Lumbridge Cave). You can wear the mining helmet and save an inventory space. Once lit, it won't go out. Making Glass Lantern Parts: The table below shows which items can be made of glass and used for your lanterns. For further details on making glass, refer to our Crafting Guide Making Lamps and Lanterns: Note that you must talk to the candle seller outside Lumbridge Swamp Caves to "learn" how to make lamps and lanterns. *'Candle Lantern' - Use a candle with your glass Candle Lantern. You can buy a lit candle from the seller in Lumbridge swamp. You can also buy an unlit one from the candle seller in Catherby and light it with a tinderbox. *'Oil Lamp' - Lamp Oil is required to complete this lamp (see below). *'Oil Lantern' - Use your glass Oil Lamp with an Oil Lantern frame smithed from one iron bar (lvl 26 smithing). - Lamp Oil is required to complete this lantern (see below). *'Bullseye Lantern' - Use your glass Lantern Lens with a Bullseye Lantern smithed from one steel bar (lvl 49 smithing). - Lamp Oil is required to complete this lantern (see below). Lamp Oil: Get some Swamp tar (spawns in Lumbridge Swamp or Mort Myre Swamp). Use it with the 'Lamp Oil Still' on the table inside the Chemist's house in Rimmington (Not the Fractionalizing Still outside), or next to the Lamp stall in Dorgesh-Kaan. Then use your Oil Lamp, Oil Lantern or Bullseye Lantern with the still to collect your Lamp Oil. Oil refills are never needed. Haunted Wood Torches Dorgeshuun lightorbs The city of Dorgesh-Kaan is kept alight by hundreds of magical lamps. These lamps often break and can be repaired (52 Firemaking required) in order to gain some firemaking experience. To repair these magical lamps you need make a Light orb. See the Crafting Guide for information on making these (level 87 crafting required to make, but they are tradeable when assembled). Once you have a Light orb, you will need to search around in the houses of Dorgesh-Kaan, until you find a broken light. Simply use the light orb with the broken light to repair it. You will gain 1000 firemaking experience for each broken light you repair. Additionally, 5000 extra firemaking experience will be gained if you manage to repair 100 lights. Other items Other items that are lit using the firemaking skill but earn no experience: *'The Bug lantern' - used for slaying Harpie bug swarms. This lantern is not considered a light source, so don't try using it in a dark cave. *'The iron spit (made at level 17 Smithing)' - used for roasting rabbit, chompy bird, jubbly bird and bird and beast meat obtained through Hunting. All of these, apart from rabbit, cannot be cooked on a regular fire or range. *'Home chapel burners' - includes any burners available in player-owned houses. *'Logs used during Hot Air Balloon rides' - once you have unlocked a particular Hot Air Balloon route, the log you burn on every trip will not gain you any firemaking experience. See Balloon Transport. As well as the above items there are also some other items you can light for experience. Such as origami balloons which can be made using the crafting skill. Also you can light your regular logs in a fireplace within a player-owned house for double the normal exp. Hot Air Balloon Transport After completing the An Enlightened Journey quest you can use Auguste's balloon transport system to take you to various locations across RuneScape. Details can be found in the Getting Around Guide Before you can use the easy option to quickly travel you must first unlock each route the same way as you did in the quest with a different type of logs for each (if you fail a route you will lose all your logs from that trip even if you didn't use them!). You gain 2,000 firemaking xp for each route unlocked. After you unlock a route you can use it by only paying 1 of the required logs. Note: You do not gain any firemaking experience for the logs used to make a trip after the route is unlocked. Beacon Lighting After completing the All Fired Up quest it will unlock the Beacon Network Activity. For a more in depth strategy of this Activity please see Beacon Network Activity Guide. The experience which can be gained for lighting each beacon is listed in the table. Rewards from this game which assist firemaking training are listed in the Skill Aids section. On top of the additional experience for lighting each beacon, a bonus amount of experience will also be granted for lighting beacons in a row. The experience for this is: Skill Aids There are a few items which help boost your firemaking. For example, lighting beacons from the Beacon Network Activity offers you rewards which provide an experience boost while firemaking. Summoning offers three familiars to aid you while training firemaking, but none of them will allow you to burn logs higher than your actual level. In addition, for players who are familiar with the Barbarian Assault Activity, there is an option that can double the experience gained from igniting logs. Players that have obtained a Penance horn can set the switch in the wave's waiting rooms to 'XP' and the Penance horn will charge up as the player makes progress through the waves. You can obtain an uncharged Penance Horn for free by talking to Commander Connad in the Barbarian Assault Lobby. The Penance horn works similarly to the Morphic tools from the Stealing Creation Activity. The Penance horn bonus will not be applied if you are firemaking with a familiar instead of a tinderbox. As a player firemakes logs, the horn will gradually lose charge. When the horn is out of charges, it will have to be recharged before it can continue doubling the XP gained from the laps. Players who have achieved Mastery in at least one role in Barbarian Assault can buy the Master Penance Horn. Its charges degrade slower than the Penance Horn, therefore making it lasting longer. Training and Tips This guide is based on averages. Some people have better luck with higher level logs than others. So, if you seem to be burning well, try another type of log. Note: Since you can fail lighting all logs, the levels we suggest you start at when training are higher than the actual requirements for burning the log type. To make your training as good and fast as possible, we suggest you don't start on a new log until you're at least 5 levels above the required level. Cape of Achievement Once you have mastered the skill and reached level 99 you may want to buy yourself a Firemaking Cape from Ignatius Vulcan in the forest south of Seers Village. Refer to the Achievement Capes guide for more details.